This invention relates to the treatment or prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome and, in particular, to a glove-like appliance for opening the carpal canal by stretching and releasing the transverse carpal ligament and the surrounding structure of the hand, wrist, and forearm of a person.
"Carpal Tunnel Syndrome" is the result of a compromised or narrowed carpal canal leading to compression injury of the median nerve in the wrist. The carpal tunnel is the canal in the wrist through which the median nerve and flexor tendons pass from the forearm to the hand. Prolonged, repetitive motion at a keyboard is a common, but by no means the only, cause of the syndrome.
To date, carpal tunnel syndrome has been treated with orthotics, such as wrist splints or wrist rests, anti-inflammatory medications, cortisone injections, or surgery. Alone or combined, these treatments have met with varying degrees of success. The obvious solution, removing the cause of the injury, is not always practical since, as in the case of using a keyboard, the cause of the injury is often the means by which the patient obtains his or her livelihood. The next best choice, prevention through proper preparation, can be achieved by enlarging the carpal canal to maintain adequate space for the median nerve and thus avoid compression.
It has been discovered that the carpal canal can be enlarged by osteopathic manipulation and stretching, thereby alleviating compression on the median nerve and resolving carpal tunnel syndrome. While severe cases may require other treatment, the manipulation is effective in the majority of cases and has the advantage of being prophylactic, i.e. a preventative.
While manipulation is effective, there are two difficulties. Optimum resolution of the symptoms requires frequent, vigorous stretching and the assistance of another person, the physician. Suitably instructed, a patient can enhance the treatment with stretching. Thus, there is a need for an appliance which a patient can use several times daily to augment treatment by the physician.
Simply prescribing the use of an appliance does not mean that the patient will use it properly, e.g. as often as prescribed. Proper use depends on the compliance or self-discipline of the patient. It also depends on how easy it is to use the appliance. In general, an appliance that is mechanically simple and is easy to use will more likely be used as directed.
Several terms are used herein relating to the movement of the fingers and thumb. The fingers and thumb bend or "flex" to grasp a broom handle. If a hand lies with the palm and fingers flat on a flat surface, the fingers are "extended" or straightened. Lifting the fingers, and not the palm, off the surface further extends the fingers. "Abducting" the thumb means moving the thumb away from the fingers while the thumb rests on the surface. "Extending" is lifting the thumb, and not the palm, off the surface. If the forearm also rests on the surface, "extending" the wrist means lifting the palm, and not the forearm, off the surface. These terms relate to the relative movements of the fingers, thumb, palm, and wrist to each other, not to the flat surface. The flat surface is used merely as an aid for visualizing the movements.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a glove-like appliance for self-treatment or prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanically simple, easily used appliance, thereby improving compliance, enhancing the effectiveness of the treatment, and increasing the likelihood of a successful outcome.
A further object of the invention is to provide a glove for relieving the pressure on the median nerve by stretching the transverse carpal ligament and stretching the flexor tendons into the carpal canal for dilitation effect.